Surprises 5
by CourtneyB
Summary: A day off for Piper and Leo leads to interesting bends in the road - Part 5 to my Love Changes Everything Series


Surprises 

(This is the fifth addition to my charmed series, after A Hard Day For Leo.  The song credits go to "Baby Mine" by Bette Milder)

[October 2006]

Baby mine don't you cry 

Baby mine dry your eyes

Rest your head close to heart never to part 

Baby of mine 

Little one when you play 

They don't mean what they say 

Let your eyes sparkle and shine never a tear 

Baby of mine 

If they knew all about you 

They'd ended up loving you too

All those same people who scold you 

What they'd give just for the right to hold you

From your head down to your toes

Your not much goodness knows 

But you're so precise to me 

Sweet as can be 

Baby of mine 

The sweet sound of her voice filled their bedroom.  He could see her through the door of the nursery bathed in the warm glow of sunlight pouring through the small window.  Their 13 month old resting on her chest with her tiny legs wrapped around her.  The little hands holding tight to her Mommy's sweater and her fist surrounding her mouth as she gently sucked her thumb.  The smooth rocking motion of the chair had the little one fast asleep.  

"Piper put her in her crib and come to bed yourself.  You are exhausted."  Leo said coming to the entrance of the nursery.  

"Okay in a minute."

Piper had been up all night.  Melinda had spent yesterday sick in bed.  She had thrown up nearly every two hours.  By dinnertime Piper had settled her stomach enough to get her to sleep.  However shortly after 10:30 Maddy started throwing up.  Piper could not get her to sleep.  Maddy was sick all night.  Leo had tried to heal the girls but they were not hurt just sick.  He stayed by their side all night.  He had tried to convince Piper to get some sleep and he would take care of the kids but she refused to leave her babies.  

It was now 7:00 in the morning and the warm fall sun was shinning brightly.  Piper laid Maddy down in her crib and crawled into bed beside Leo.  She curled up in his arms.

"Leo I cannot believe I finally got her to sleep.  I never want to feel that helpless with them again."  

"Piper children get sick and there is nothing we can do to prevent it.  You'll see in a few days their energy will return to their usual levels." 

"Thank you Leo."

"For what?"

"For never leaving my side or theirs"

"I'm their father.  I would never leave."

And with that Piper fell asleep.  Melinda woke up around 11:00 and not wanting to disturb Piper, Leo went to get her.  

"How are you feeling baby?"  Leo said opening the door to her room.  

"Daddy! Where is Mommy?"  The sweet voice replied.  

"She's sleeping.  Maddy was sick all night and Mommy was up with her.  So do you feel any better?"

"My tummy still hurts."  

"Do you feel sick again?"

"No, it feels a little better."  She said in her sweet young voice.

"That's good.  Why don't we go down stairs and watch a movie so Mommy and Maddy can sleep."

Melinda held out her arms to him and a smile came across her face.  They went down stairs and put on Cinderella.  It was one of Melinda's favourites no thanks to Phoebe.  Melinda climbed on to the couch and into Leo's arms.  They hid under a blanket and watched the movie.  And that's how Piper found them when she woke up two hours later.  Both Leo and Melinda were fast asleep and the T.V. on but nothing playing.  The movie had long since finished, rewound itself, and ejected out of the VCR.  She left them there went into the kitchen to make some tea.  

[Three weeks later]

"Melinda watch out for her."  Piper yelled across the yard.  Melinda was busy playing in the backyard with her sister and cousins.  She was really the only one that could run around.  Maddy was walking but was still very unsteady.  Lilly and Breanna had a while to go before they got full use of their legs.

"Piper calm down she's just playing with her sister."  Phoebe said.  

"Oh listen Miss Cautious herself.  You won't even let Melinda pick Lilly up."  Piper said jokingly.  

"Well she is still to little."  Phoebe said trying to defend herself.  

"You both need to chill out, the girls are great with each other."  Paige said entering the argument.  

"Breanna isn't even crawling yet.  You just wait until she can move.  Than we will see how "Chilled" you are."  Phoebe responded.  

"Would the three of you stop?" Matt said coming into the backyard.  

They all started to laugh.  Piper stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"I have to get lunch on."

"Wait we'll come with you.  Matt watch the girls."  Phoebe said reaching to give him a kiss.  

"Oh no, you three are not leaving me with four little girls."  Matt said as the sisters started inside.  

"Oh calm down I will send Luke out to help."  Paige said smacking him on the arm.  

Luke, Matt and Leo were painting the living room.  Paige went in to get the other boys to go out and help Matt to keep an eye on the girls.  The kids had lots of room to run around in the backyard.  Even if it was only Melinda running.  After Paige and Luke bought the neighbors house the guys decided to tear down all the fences between the homes so that the kids could play on all other yards.  They kept a fence along the back and in between the houses in the front.  This way the kids would be locked in.  Both Leo and Luke decided to take a break from painting.  

In the kitchen Piper was getting lunch ready and Phoebe and Paige were sitting on the bar stools at the island.  Piper turned to get a mixing bowl down from the cupboard and a felt a wave of dizziness come over her.  She grabbed the edge of the counter to hold herself up.  Phoebe jumped off the stool to help her.  

"Piper, what wrong?"  She said getting to her just in time.  Piper fell back into Phoebe's arms.  

"I don't know.  I just felt dizzy, than lost my balance."  

"Here sit down."  Paige said as she and Phoebe sat Piper down at the table.  "Piper has this happened before?"  Paige continued.  

"Yes.  Yesterday morning.  I haven't been feeling well the last week or so.  I think I have what the girls had a few weeks ago.  Leo got sick right after they did and now I think that I have caught it."  

"Piper are you sure that's all it is?"  Phoebe questioned.

"Well I haven't been getting a lot of sleep.  The girls had me up for a few nights in a row, then Leo got sick, then the air conditioning at the club broke down and I have been running non-stop for a while.  Only now are things starting to get back to normal and now I'm sick."  

Phoebe was not convinced that was all it was.  "Are you late?"  She asked Piper taking her hand.  Piper looked at her a little surprised.  

"I don't know.  I don't think so."  Piper answered.  She paused for a minute to try and remember when she was due.  "Wait what's today?  The 3rd?"  She answered her own question before the others had time to.  "I am.  I am like two or three weeks late.  How did I not notice?"  She said in a surprised voice.  It was not like her to lose track.  

"Well as you said your life has been crazy and it's only now getting back to normal.  Do you think that you're pregnant again?"  Paige asked her trying to sound supportive.  

"I don't know Paige.  Probably, now that I think about it.  I am usually right on time."

"Lets go to my house and find out.  Leave lunch.  I'll get Matt to finish it."  Phoebe said getting up to get Matt.

"Phoebe you have a test at your house?"  Piper gave her a questioning look.  

"Well the other week I panicked because I was two days late myself.  I was out at the store and I picked one up.  By the time I got home I didn't need it.  Besides didn't Grams always tell us to keep one under the sink in case of an emergency?  Lets go."  She said directing her two sisters out the door.  Phoebe stopped and asked Matt to finish lunch because they had some sister stuff to tend to.  The guys had learned never to question them when they were told it was sister stuff. 

Ten minutes later the girls were in Phoebe's bedroom awaiting the test results.  Piper was nervously pacing the room.  "Do you think it's too soon?  How will Maddy and Melinda react?  Or Leo?"  Piper was rambling as she paced.  She didn't want to be disappointed but at the same time she was wondering if she was ready for another baby.  Maddy was only 14 months old, today.  

"Piper come and sit down sweetie.  It won't be long."  Paige said patting a spot on the bed beside her.  

"I can't stop or I'm going to throw up."  They heard the timer go off and Piper ran into the bathroom.  "What do I want a yes or a no.  Not that it really matters at this point.  Okay calm down and look."  She said to herself.  Paige and Phoebe were waiting patiently at the door for her reaction.  She looked at the test and then up to her sisters with a big smile.  

"Really?"  Paige shouted as she jumped over to her and gave her a hug.  

"It's positive."  Piper said.  Phoebe came over to them and joined the hug.  When they broke apart Piper started rambling again about how she was going to Leo and her daughters.  Maddy would never understand but Melinda would for sure.  

Phoebe and Paige said they would watch the girls for her and to take Leo out.  Piper got an idea and slipped the test into her pocket.  After lunch Piper asked Leo to go the club with her.  

"Where are we going?  I thought you said we needed to go to P3."  Leo said realizing that they were not going in the right direction.  Piper didn't answer him.  A few minutes later she pulled the Jeep into the parking lot at Golden Gate Park.  Curious as to why they were there Leo got out of the Jeep and followed Piper to the walking path.  They walked along in silence for a little while his arms around her shoulders.  Piper gently guided him over to a park bench.  She figured he should be sitting just in case.  She opened up her purse and handed him a small long box with a bow on it.  

"What's this?"  He asked.

"Well I have something to tell you.  I thought this might make it easier."  He started to open the box.  "I wasn't expecting this quite so fast but…" she trailed off as he lifted the box lid.  

Knowing full well what this stick was he looked at her with big round eyes?  "Does this mean what I think it means?"  He asked.  

"Yes" was all she said.  She took his hand and placed on her abdomen.  It wouldn't be long before her flat tummy was once again round.  She had worked very hard after having Maddy to get rid of her belly and now she couldn't wait to get it back.  

"We're happy about this right?"  Leo questioned.  He didn't want to seem too happy if she was really scared.  

"Yes Leo we are very happy.  She'll make the house busier than it already is but I wouldn't want it any other way."  She said leaning in to kiss him.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and their kiss turned from soft and tender to full of passion.  "You know this is how I got this way."  Piper said in between kisses.  Leo just laughed at her and kissed her again.  

[Five months later]

It was a Saturday night and everyone was at P3 enjoying a night off.  The girls had talked the two grandfathers into babysitting.  Every once and while they would call on Victor and Sam for a night off.  Since a real babysitter was out of the question because of the kids powers the grandfathers were the only ones available.  Piper was busy behind the bar getting some food together for herself and her family. 

"Need some help sis?"  Phoebe said as she approached the bar.  

"Sure grab that tray."  She said pushing a tray of food to her.  Phoebe turned to get the tray and noticed a group of girls partying at the next table.  "Piper is that Jenny?"  

"Jenny as in Dan's niece Jenny?"  Piper turned and looked where Phoebe was looking.  "Oh my I think your right.  She's got to be what 21, 22 by now.  What should I do?  Should I say hi or just pretend I didn't see her?"

"I don't think that you have to worry about that she's coming this way."

"Can I get a refill miss?"  Jenny said handing Piper her glass.  "Piper is that you?"

"Yes it's me and Phoebe."  Piper responded nodding in Phoebe's direction.  "What are you doing here?"

"I go to college here.  It is one of my roommates 21st birthday.  This is the fourth bar we have been to tonight and I think I heard that we are going to a strip club next.  Tons of fun right?  I forgot that you that you owned this place.  How are you doing?"

"Great and how are you?  And you're uncle Dan?"  Piper asked trying to be polite.  

"Oh I'm great.  And Dan is here."  Piper eyes widened with shock and Jenny saw.  "He's NOT here here, but he is in San Francisco.  He came to surprise me plus he has some conference."  Jenny said reassuring Piper.  

"Well tell him I said hi.  Have a great night."  Piper said as she filled Jenny's drink and passed it back to her.  "It's on the house."

Jenny went back to her friends.  Piper grabbed the other tray of food and her and Phoebe went back to the guys and Paige.  Piper told Leo that Dan was back in town.  She had to explain why this was big to everyone else.  The rest of the night Piper was tense.  What if he came to visit?  She had not thought about him in years.  Now she may have to face him.  This was too much.  Leo told her not to worry.

[The next morning]

Piper was in the sunroom giving her girls their daily magic lessons.  Although Piper and Leo had decided to bind their children's powers when it came time to do it neither of them could.  Instead they decided to make a daily habit of giving them lessons and making sure they could control their powers right from birth.  This way hopefully they wouldn't fear them.  With this decision they had convinced the Elders not to give any of the children a power that could hurt them or others.  If it was their destiny to get those powers, like Piper's ability to blow things up, they were not to receive them until the child was old enough to handle it.  Piper's children's powers were the same as her sisters but in a less aggressive way and they had more whitelighter powers than witchy ones.  Her nieces powers were much the same, present but not deadly.  Melinda was practicing freezing when the doorbell rang. 

"That's enough for now Melinda.  Stay here with your sister and play."  Piper told her daughters as she went to get the door.  

She opened the door and realized that her fear from last night was now coming true.  In front of her stood Dan.  "Hi."  She said.

"Piper! Hello.  How are you?"  He asked, as he looked her up and down.  He paused and took a step back when he saw her nice round belly.  She was already 7 months pregnant and showing it very well.  "You're pregnant?  Should I guess that you're married as well?"  

"Do you want to come in?"  Piper asked.  "What am I going to tell him?"  She thought.

He came in and sat down in the living room.  She went to get Melinda and Maddy.  She also called Leo. 

"Piper what do you need?"  He asked as he orbed in.  

"I need your support.  Dan is here."

"Ohhh.  So how do you think he will take news that I am your husband?"

"I don't know.  He freaked last time when he saw us still together.  Lets just get this over and done with."

Piper took Leo's hand and he picked up Maddy.  Melinda took her mommy's other hand and followed them into the living room.  It was a good thing Dan was sitting when they came into the room.  

"Dan I would like to introduce you to our daughters.  This is Melinda and this little one Madison or Maddy.  You already know Leo."  Piper said sitting down on the chair across from him.  She pulled Melinda up on her lap or what was left of her lap.  Leo sat next to her with Maddy.  

"Two more children and Leo.  I never figured I would come to see this.  Jenny didn't say you were married or pregnant for that matter."  

"I was behind the bar and it was dark.  Plus I think she had had a little too much fun by then.  So how have you been?  Married?  Children?"

"No to both.  Unfortunately divorced.  I married but it only lasted 2 years.  No children either.  How are Phoebe and Prue?"

Prue how could she forget?  He had moved before she died.  "Phoebe lives next door, in your old house with her husband and daughter."  She paused for a minute than continued.   "Prue died.  Almost 6 years ago."  Piper told him not believing that it had been that long ago.

"I'm sorry.  I hadn't heard."  He was obviously in shock both about Prue's death and Piper's life. 

"Shortly after she died we found out that we have a half sister.  After my mother and father divorced mom had another baby but gave her up for adoption.  She lives on the other side of the manor also with her husband and daughter."  A smile crossed Piper's face when she thought about Paige.  They had gotten very close to each other for the years.

"Really?  You guys like to have girls don't you?"

"Yes and my guess is this little one is a girl as well."  Piper said patting her ever-growing tummy.  

Dan stayed for about twenty minutes.  He now lived in Phoenix and owned his own company.  He seemed to be doing well.  He made up some excuse to leave feeling very uncomfortable and Piper showed him to the door.  They stood on the porch for a minute.  

"It was nice to see you Dan."  She said.  

"You too Piper."  He paused a moment not sure if he should say more or not.  "I have to say that I am still shocked that you are with Leo.  I don't believe he is who he says he is and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Dan, Leo is the kindest, gentlest, most loving man I have ever known.  He is my soul mate and if you come back in fifty years we will still be as happy as we are now.  If anyone here should be worried about the other I should worry about you.  Dan you are too good of a person to be alone.  You had dreams of a wife and children.  Why aren't you letting them happen?"  Dan didn't answer but looked down at his feet.  "I hope one day you can find what I have with Leo.  I know that there is someone out there that will be as wonderful to you as he is to me.  Dan I hope you find her."  She turned to go back into the house.  "Good bye Dan and good luck."  She said as she closed the door to the manor.  Leo was waiting at the door and had heard what she said.  He smiled and kissed her knowing that she was right.  

Dan stayed on the sidewalk for a minute.  He once again realized how special she was and what he had lost.  Yet on the other he realized that she was really never his and that she was right where she belonged.  

[Two months later]

Leo was busy getting his girls ready to go over to Paige's house.  Piper and he were spending the day driving down the coast.  He wanted to take her out for the day and pamper her.  Their third baby was due in just over a week and this would likely be their last chance to get out for a while.  He had planned the day perfectly.  They were driving down to Carmel-By-The-Sea and going out to for dinner at one of her favourite restaurants, Porta Bella.  He had packed a picnic for lunch and an overnight bag just in case it got to late for them to get home.  He picked the perfect music for the ride.  He wanted her to relax and enjoy their time together before the new baby.  The girls were spending the night at Paige's.  He planned for them to stay there no matter if he and Piper made it home or not.  He finished packing their bag and went down stairs to get the girls and take them to Paige.  Piper was in the kitchen with them getting breakfast.  

"Hi honey.  Did you get their bag ready?"  She asked as he came into the kitchen.  

"Yeah, are they done breakfast?"

"Done daddy.  Let's go to Auntie Paige's."  Melinda said in a very excited voice.  She had been looking forward to this as much as he and Piper.  

"Okay I'll take them over.  You get yourself ready.  We head out in ten minutes baby."  Leo picked Maddy up and grabbed Melinda hand and their bag.  He gave Piper a sweet kiss and left.  

Two hours later Piper and Leo were well on their way.  They were about an hour away from Carmel.  

"You getting hungry?  I packed a picnic for us."  Leo said taking Piper's hand.

"Sure.  There's a park rest stop about a mile up the road according to the map.  Thank you Leo."  

"For what?"

"For this, for this day.  You have no idea how much I needed the break."  

They stopped and Leo carried the basket down to the waterfront.  He helped Piper sit down on the beach that was there.  Leo unpacked the picnic.  He had packed all of Piper's favourite foods.  He even made a stop at her favourite bakery and got some pastries and he brought some cinnamon hearts.  Piper had been on a cinnamon kick for the last two weeks.  

"Leo this is perfect.  Do you what is the best part of today?"  He shook his head.  "That I didn't have to do a thing.  You planned this all by yourself and I love you for it.  Plus I get to spend the whole day with you."  She smiled at him and kissed his sweet lips.  

They stayed on the beach for a while relaxing in each other's arms.  Leo than packed everything up and they started driving again.  Once in Carmel they walked around town for the rest of the day.  Piper did some shopping and Leo carried everything she bought.  Just before dinner they stopped at this beautiful children's store, Heaven, A Child's Boutique.  Piper couldn't resist going in.  She picked up three new outfits for the baby and got a beautiful quilt.  Leo took everything back to the car and he and Piper went to dinner.  

Leo had reserved a table on the patio.  They could see the ocean in the distance.  They watched the sunset as they ate.  The dinner was fabulous and dessert even better.  After dinner they walked down to the pier and along the beach.  Hand in hand, arm in arm they walked.  Neither saying a word just knowing the love between them was unconditional and forever lasting.  

"I love you honey."  Leo said as Piper rested her head on his shoulder.  "You want to go home or should we find a hotel?"  

"I love you too.  I think I want to go home.  It will still be a nice quiet night with the girls at Paige's."  

They walked back to where the Jeep was.  Leo helped Piper into the car and got in himself.  Piper snuggled down into the seat and rested her head on the seatbelt.  "Leo this was the best day I have had in a long time."

"Are you feeling okay?" 

"Yes I'm just tired.  I couldn't feel any better."  Piper closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as Leo drove home.  

About 45 minutes later Piper woke up with a start.  "Piper what's wrong?"  Leo said in a panicked voice.  

"Leo!"  She screamed.  "My water just broke."

"What do you mean?  You mean that water?"  He said pointing to her stomach.

"Yes Leo.  Pull over.  Pull over right NOW."  Piper was breathing very deeply and gripping the arm rests.  

"But Piper you're not due yet."

"Leo NOW.  She wants out and I really don't think she cares whether or not she's due.  Pull over."  

"Okay, okay, stay calm."  He pulled the car over and turned to Piper.  "Honey we're still two hours from the house.  I'm going to orb you home.  I can come back for the car later.  Hold my hand."

"No Leo, no orbing.  I can't."

"Well Piper you can't have her in the car."

"Leo go and fold up the back seats.  She is being born here."  Piper screamed as another contraction came over her.  "The girls travel pillows are in the back.  Go Leo, NOW."

"Piper!"  She gave him a deadly look.  He hopped out of the car and opened the back door.  She was in no mood to argue with.  He quickly folded up the seats and set the pillows along the back.  He moved the bags from their shopping into the front.  Piper continued to scream and do her breathing exercises.  "Okay Piper let's move you into the back."  He said coming to her side.  He helped her down and around to the back.  He lifted her into the back of the Jeep.  

"All I can say is that it is a good thing we have a big car.  You stay here I am going to go and get your sisters."  Leo said starting to orb out.

"Leo no.  All I need is you.  Don't leave me."

"But honey I can't do this."

"Leo please just you."

"Okay, push yourself back and I'll close the back door.  So why is this happening now?  You usually have like 10 hour labours not 20 minutes."

"How am I supposed to know?"  She snapped back at Leo.  "All I can say is at least she's sticking with tradition."

"Tradition, what tradition?"

"Well all of our children have been both conceived and born in the same place."

"Piper what are you talking about."

"Don't tell me you don't remember?  The last time we went to Carmel.  We went to dinner?  The way home?  Leo, we got a little side tracked on the way back remember?"

"What? That's when?"  Leo said a little surprised.

"Yep, I counted back when I found out I was pregnant.  That night is my guess.  Oh … Oh God Leo I have to push.  She's coming NOW, right NOW."

"Okay Piper, push, breath, come on Piper push."  She took both of his hands and pushed against Leo with all her might.  

"Leo I can't, I can feel her.  Oh Leo … it hurts … LEO."

"Come on Piper push.  I can see her head."  Letting go of one of her hands Leo reached down to help his new daughter out.  "Okay her is head out.  Now Piper, one more big push.  Come on sweetheart." 

"Don't sweetheart me, get her out."

"Okay one big one Piper.  That's it, that's it honey."  The Jeep filled with a sweet cry as Leo said, "She's out, relax Piper, we have a new baby girl.  She's so beautiful."

"Oh Leo."  Piper cried out in joy.  Leo crawled up to Piper with their little, pink, wrinkly, baby in his arms.  "You're right she's beautiful."

"So will let me orb you two home now?"  Leo placed a soft kiss on Piper's sweaty forehead.  

"I think that would be best, but promise me you will stay with us all night."  She said as the baby continued to cry.  With his arms wrapped tightly around both Piper and his daughter he orbed the two of them home.  

After placing Piper in bed and cleaning up the baby Leo gave her back to Piper.  He than went over to Paige's house.  

"Leo it's nearly midnight.  What are you doing here?  The girls are in bed."  Paige said opening the front door.   

"Well Piper and I had a surprising evening.  Piper had the baby."  Leo said smiling.  

"What she had the baby?  Where?" 

"In the back of the Jeep.  We had to leave the car on the side of the road.  She wouldn't let me orb her home to have our little girl but I convinced her to come home afterwards.  I need Luke to go and get the car.  She won't let me leave her side and we cannot leave the car there all night.  Would it be okay if Luke went to get it?"  

"I'm sure he won't mind.  Have you told Phoebe yet?"  Paige said still in shock.  

"No and I can't I have to get back to Piper.  Can you go over and tell her.  I will take the girls home.  Do you want me to take Breanna as well?"  Leo could hear Piper calling for him.  

"No I'll take her to Phoebe's and than we will come over to the manor.  I'll see if Matt will go with Luke and than I'll orb them there.  We will be at the manor soon."  Paige said showing Leo to where his girls were sleeping.  Not wanting to wake them he orbed them home one at a time and put them in bed.  When both Melinda and Maddy were safely in their beds Leo went back into his room to see Piper.  She looked so beautiful sitting up in bed holding their precise baby.  

"So are the girls okay?"  Leo nodded and climbed into bed with her.  They soon heard the front door open and close and minutes later her two sisters each with a baby in their arms were standing at her doorway.  

"Come in and meet Makayla Patricia Halliwell Wyatt, our daughter."  Piper said with a huge smile on her face.  Paige and Phoebe ran to the bed and climbed on.  

"Oh Piper she's gorgeous."  Phoebe said as Makayla wrapped her tiny hand around Phoebe's finger.  "What's the big idea about having her in the Jeep?  Are you crazy?"  Piper just smiled.  "Have you even called Eva yet?  She'll need to weight and measure her and check to make sure you are okay."  

"Calm down Phoebe.  No we haven't called Eva but I will go and do that now.  You three stay here.  Give me those girls and I will put them in the crib.  Makayla won't need it right now."  Leo said taking his two nieces in his arms and putting them down in the crib.  He left the room to call Eva.  

"So why wouldn't you let Leo orb you home."  Paige asked.

"I really don't know.  I just wanted him to deliver her.  As much as I love having you there when I have a baby I wanted it to be just Leo and me.  Can you believe he delivered this angel?"  Piper answered.

"I think you had something to do with it too sweetie."  Phoebe said as Leo came back into the room.  

He had called Eva and she was on her way over.  When she got there she filled out Makayla's birth certificate, Makayla Patricia Halliwell Wyatt born June 12th, 2007, weight 7lbs 9oz, length 21 inches, and check Piper over.  Giving everyone a clean bill of health and congratulating the new parents she left.  They spent the rest of the night marveling over the newest addition to the Halliwell home.

To Be Continued …


End file.
